Amadeus
---- |perks = ---- |derived =Hit points: 445 Damage Threshold: 16 }} Amadeus is a veteran legionary in Caesar's Legion. Painted Rock tribe Amadeus was born as "Eagle Eye" in Tuba City, Arizona, in 2252. His mother, Red Hands, was a compassionate healer and his father, Great Bull, was a short tempered warrior. Eagle Eye's main role in the Painted Rock tribe was scouting, scavenging and helping his mother heal members of the tribe, but proved to be a capable warrior when the need arose. The Painted Rock tribe was relatively large, numbering around 300 people. In 2260, Caesar's Legion encountered the Painted Rock tribe, and Caesar gave the tribe his demands: surrender and be assimilated into his Legion or war would follow. The Painted Rock chief, Black Bear, refused to surrender and a war ensued, lasting seven months. Although heavily outnumbered, the Painted Rock warriors were expert tacticians in guerrilla warfare and inflicted many casualties on Caesar's Legion. The Legion, however, had slaughtered most of the tribes warriors including Eagle Eye's father. The Legion had also tracked down the Painted Rock's main camp. After much deliberation and the threat of legionaries encroaching on their main camp, Black Bear realized his tribe could not be victorious and he surrendered to the Legion. Eagle Eye was disgusted at this decision, believing that surrendering to the Legion was a insult to his father's memory. With its integration, all members of the tribe became slaves; most of the men and boys, including Eagle Eye, became legionnaires, while the women remained slaves. Caesar's Legion In 2262, Eagle Eye had completed his military training and was a legionnaire in Caesar's Legion. Eagle Eye remained bitter about the loss of his father and his tribe and was not yet fanatically loyal to Caesar and his Legion. In 2265, after three years of fighting for the Legion he realized the assimilation of his tribe into the Legion might not be as bad as he once thought. The Legion were fighting for a good cause and while he thought some of the things the Legion did were brutal, he believed such brutal tactics were necessary to pacify the wasteland and that the end would justify the means. He decided to change his name to Amadeus to show his new found fervent loyalty to Caesar and his Legion and his willingness to die for the Legion. Amadeus has fought against many tribes for the Legion as well as the New California Republic in recent years. He considers most NCR troopers to be weak and cowardly but he does have a grudging respect for the NCR Rangers. Personality Amadeus is a short tempered man like his father, he is unafraid to voice his opinion He tends to let his emotions get the better of him. Amadeus abhors the NCR he considers them weak and incompetent not having the strength or the will to pacify the wasteland and usher in a new age. He does however have a grudging respect for the NCR rangers and is looking forward to the day when he battles against one of the black armoured rangers. Amadeus loves fighting preferring to fight with his fists or melee weapons he often spars with his fellow legionaries. Themesong Category:Characters Category:Caesar's Legion